


Генеалогия / Bloodline

by impala65



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Serenity (2005), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: "Светлячок" (Post-movie) + СПНЗои нашла нечто неожиданное в вещах Уоша.





	Генеалогия / Bloodline

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bloodline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520376) by [tolakasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolakasa/pseuds/tolakasa). 



Револьвер был старинный - нет, больше того; он был древний, старше, чем "Ласситер", недавно спёртый ими. Возможно, этот - ещё времён Земли-Изначальной. Гравировка на стволе говорила сама за себя: не китайский, и не английский. Вероятно, один из утраченных языков.

**_Non timebo mala_ **

Инара не знала, что это означает, в Кортексе этого тоже не нашла. Док сказал, что не знает, но вроде бы похоже на латынь. Врачи немного знали латынь, чуть-чуть, но, как он сказал, термины в медицине не совсем то же самое, что реальный язык. Возможно, знал Пастор, но его уже не спросить.

Мэл и Джейн только плечами пожали; оба сказали, что, наверное, это какая-то ценная реликвия.

Зои провела пальцем по деревянной рукояти. На ней был вырезан символ - пятиконечная звезда в круге. Что он значил - также никто не знал, хотя Ривер обозвала его пентаграммой, а затем пустилась в рассуждения о магии и духах. Девчонке было, конечно, намного лучше, чем раньше, припадки прекратились, но всё равно половина из сказанного ею не имела никакого смысла.

Это было древнее, и прекрасное, и мощное. И Зои не понимала, почему это было в вещах Уоша - спрятанное, завернутое в кусок ветхого вышитого шелка, выглядевшего так, словно его оторвали от платья компаньонки. И ничего, никакой записки, объясняющей это. И он не просто лежал там спрятанный, он был в рабочем состоянии, тщательно вычищен, в смазке; а рядом с ним был упакован еще один шелковый свёрток, хранящий в себе семь пронумерованных пуль.

Зои выкатила пули себе на ладонь. От прикосновения металла мурашки пробежали по коже. В них было нечто странное, нечто, что она могла бы назвать мощью - наподобие той силы, которую она видела в Ривер, когда та читала чей-то разум или впадала в свой боевой амок. Нечеловеческая мощь.

Зои была не как Мэл. Мэл был зол на Бога, предавшего его. А она просто использовала то, что видела, то, что могла потрогать. Она всю свою жизнь была солдатом, а у солдат нет времени взирать на звёзды и заниматься философскими размышлениями.

Но это...

Может быть, не божественное. Но определённо - магическое.

Она засунула револьвер в запасную кобуру, та не совсем подошла, но сойдёт. Пули она опять вернула в их шелковое гнездо, спрятав среди тех вещей Уоша, которые она сохранила. Её взгляд упал на фотографию, которую он хранил с детства и использовал как книжную закладку. На ней была его мать, погибшая молодой. Давно умершая свекровь смотрела на Зои в упор - мертвая воительница, руки, татуированные пентаграммами, золотистый амулет на шее. Знакомая, тысячу раз виденная фотография, на которую она никогда не обращала особого внимания. Но теперь - теперь она узнала оружие в этих женских руках.

Зои перевернула фото. _Саманта Винчестер Уошбурн_ , - было написано мелким почерком на обороте. - _Охотник_.

**Author's Note:**

> \- "Ласситер" - раритетный лазерный пистолет, антиквариат с Земли-Изначальной, уворованный Мэлом у одного коллекционера по наводке Саффрон
> 
> \- Кортекс - в сериале межпланетная компьютерная сеть
> 
> \- Non timebo mala - "не убоюсь зла" (лат.) - Псалом 22:  
> "Господь — Пастырь мой; я ни в чем не буду нуждаться: Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим, подкрепляет душу мою, направляет меня на стези правды ради имени Своего. Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной; Твой жезл и Твой посох — они успокаивают меня."


End file.
